Summit Time Romance
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Stressed by the summit Koumei goes to have a bath, only to be forced to share with the Sindrian General Ja'far. Both are hung strung and weary of each other which leads to some interest situations.


**Notes: I think it'll only be a matter of time before these two meet and fight it out. They're both beta males with ultimately the same job and are both crazy clever and loyal. This is the second fic I've written with them and I just love the pairing.**

**(I had written this some weeks ago and am only just now posting it, so am very pleased that they have actually met now as canon YAY)**

* * *

"I fear this summit may be the death of me." Groaning Koumei collapsed into the pile of paperwork stacked high on his desk. Hip against the desk, Kouha cocked his head to the side watching his brother's suffering with disinterest.

"If you didn't work so hard you'd live longer." Rubbing his nose against a draft trade agreement with Reim, Koumei sighed.

"It's a strange day when you're right about something." Patting his brother's greasy hair to comfort him, Kouha yanked his hand back hissing.

"I'm always right. For God sake Mei go have a bath! The grease in your hair could power the entire Imperial city." Putting a hand to his head, the freckled man ran his fingers through his hair.

"I hadn't noticed."

"You never notice" Kouha whined. Walking behind the desk the young prince pulled out his brother's chair.

"I'll sort this, you go bath, please. For the sake of the Empire." Sighing Koumei stood, stretching and feeling satisfying crack of his back as he raised his arms high.

"Just sort it into piles according to nation, I'll deal with it later." Waving off his brother Kouha sat himself down behind the desk, his pink eyes peering out over the mountain of paperwork.

"I hope En pays you for this." Shaking his head with a small smile the redhead left his temporary office, returning to his quarters to be promptly informed his private bathroom was not yet complete.

"I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience my lord. The summit put a heavy strain on our resources. We are only just finishing off some of the officers rooms." The serviceman hung his head in shame.

"If I may, there is a restricted bath house on the premises. It's available to select high rank dignitaries, such as yourself my lord. However that does run the risk of bathing with those filthy Fanalis dogs and the Sindrian generals. Perhaps your brother would be willing to share his quarters with you? We finished installing his facilitates yesterday." Shaking his head Koumei dismissed the worrying serviceman.

"I'll risk the Fanalis and Sindrians. En is... particular about his baths. Thank you, please continue your work."

Stocking up on towels and soaps the prince was hopeful no one would be around at such a late hour, especially with the conference starting so early the next morning. Slipping into the wet and steamy room, Mei struggled to keep his balance as he walked along the slippery edge of the deep bath. The room was uncomfortably dim, with few spluttering candles flickering through the steam. Stacking his things on the bench, the Ren stripped from his robe and dipped a foot into the boiling water.

"Good evening Koumei-dono" The voice apparently had come out of nowhere but as Mei stared harder at the foggy surface of the water, two dark grey eyes emerged.

Stepping down into the bath quickly, Koumei sunk to his knees, submerging himself up to his neck.

"General Ja'far, you're up late. Our meeting starts in five hours." Sliding out from the ledge where he'd been relaxing, the Sindrian general appeared unconcerned by the prince's question.

"I require very little sleep to function competently as I'm sure you are quite aware." Grinning at the General, Koumei lay back against the wall. Letting the hot water wash over his tired bones, melting away the aches and pains of being stuck behind a desk all day.

"Lack of sleep is a side affect of our position."

Nodding Ja'far flicked his wet hair away from his eyes, turning away as the water level rose and washed over his skin. His unwanted bathing partner was making it hard to relax. At least he thought with a quiet confidence if the sneaky Ren tried anything the former assassin could easy depose of him.

"You're thinking about killing me, aren't you?" Unable to hide his surprise Ja'far didn't bother trying.

"I could you know. Your inexperience on the battlefield is notable." Sighing the redhead stretched, feeling the ache in his back recede.

"Yeah, I know. But I've never let Judar get one up on me." The Sindrian's eyes flashed a dangerous silver.

"What are you implying?" Koumei shrugged.

"Nothing more then Judar's has a big mouth." Watching the tense assassin, he shook his head. "Relax. Let us leave our battles for the council. Please." Nodding stiffly Ja'far sat as far back as he could in the steaming hot water.

Ignoring the Ren brat was his best bet, continuing his bath as normal was for the best.

Careful not to turn his back Ja'far kept the seemingly peaceful redhead in his peripheral vision as he reached out to his wash basket.

At least Sinbad had a nice private bath to enjoy, although private was the wrong word. There'd been at least three women enjoying his company when Ja'far had last checked, and that wasn't counting the one who previously had boasted about her ability to hold her breath.

Soaping up, Ja'far couldn't believe the carelessness of the Prince. Eyes closed, body limp he looked asleep. Hell he'd probably drown all by himself. Ja'far didn't even need to put a hand on him

"Do you have a death wish?" Amber eyes slitted open, little ripples creasing the water as Koumei shrugged.

"You wouldn't kill me. It's international suicide. A war with Kou is just what the organisation wants. It goes against both our goals." Dipping beneath the water to rinse Ja'far was inclined to agree. Nobody wanted a war with Kou, least of all Kou by the sound of it.

"Beside" Koumei continued shampooing his long hair "You like me to much." Shaking water from his ears as he must have misheard, Ja'far cocked his head to the side.

"I what?" Smiling Mei rubbed the rich herbal substance into the tips of his hair.

"You like me." Pulling a face, Ja'far resisted the urge to splash water in his eyes in childish rebellion.

"I think not prince."

Teasing the Sindrian General was much more fun then Mei had expected. His face was like an open book, easier to read then the naive princling Alibaba.

"Oh you do. Because without me your job would be very boring." Laughing humourlessly he bundled his hair over his shoulders. "Sindria would have taken over long since."

Watching as a strand of hair flopped into the Prince's eyes, Ja'far mentally pinned himself to the wall of the bath. The nerve of the cocky brat! Watching with a quiet satisfaction as the other man struggled with the bubbles dripping down his face, Ja'far clenched his jaw.

"You talk big for a man who can't wash his own hair properly." Ja'far spat. Watching him shake his head wildly, all the while rubbing his eyes with sharp, jerky movements.

"I don't usually do it." Thinking over the Prince's constant scruffy and dishevelled image Ja'far wasn't surprised.

"There's usually slaves around to finish it." Mei voice was tight and hushed, for the first Ja'far realised he might actually be in pain rather then just playing the bumbling prince.

"Really? Even for your bathing?" Ducking under the water to try and be rid his suds, Mei breathed water from his nose as he re-emerged.

"Of course. Don't you? Your king?" Ja'far shook his head.

"Not really. I mean the king has company when he desires it. But otherwise he's perfectly capable of attending to his own needs." He paused re thinking his statement. "Usually" he corrected. Thinking back to several drunken festival nights where a struggling Shin would need a wash down before passing out. That unfortunate job usually went to Ja'far.

"I'll just leave the rest." Rubbing his now red and teary eyes Koumei floated on his back.

"Do you really care so little for your appearance? You are a prince after all." The snark in his tone was blatant but the General couldn't care less. It was a prince's job to be a role model, a man always in the public eye should converse his image in the best interest of his people. Mei already had the reputation of being a push over and his lazy, dopey appearance didn't help.

"No one looks at me." Sitting up Mei stretched, wiggling his toes in now soapy water. "When you're in a room with my king, you look at him. I just sort of blend in with the background." His words were true, Ja'far understood that. It was his job as well, to take the back seat and linger in the shadows.

"Your brother is not king"

"Yet" Washing his own hair Ja'far ignored the napping Ren. Finishing with a rough, facial scrub to complete his routine, the pale man frowned at the prince who'd awoken from his slumber to stare at him.

"That's for girls" he slurred sleepily watching Ja'far roll his eyes. "Are you a girl?"

"Wanna see my cock?" Shooting his mouth off when irritated was a habit Ja'far was yet to reign in, even after all these years.

Cocking his head to the side Koumei looked thoughtful.

"If you're offering." Biting his tongue Ja'far washed his face.

"There is nothing wrong with taking care of your appearance, your duty or not."

"Does it stop the pox?" Raising an eyebrow, the General thought over the question. "The pimples under the skin. I get them a lot. Will it make them stop?" Ja'far shrugged.

"Most likely." He looked away shyly. "I've had bad skin since I was a child and I sunburn easily. If I don't take good care of it, it blisters and scars."

"And freckles" Pointing to the silver haired man across the bath, Mei smiled. "Just like me. May I borrow some?" Taken a back, Ja'far clutched his small jar of scrub tighter. It was rude of course to refuse royalty but this was his only jar and who knew when he'd be seeing Yamu and her magical skin care treatments again.

"I can reimburse you if that's your concern." Shaking his head Ja'far relinquish his jar. Tossing it across the bath, he watched the prince struggle to grab the slippery glass.

"There is no need. Just don't waste it, perhaps your servants should be the ones to apply it." Screwing open the jar and taking a deep breath, Mei inhaled the sharp tangy smell of citrus and lime.

"You're probably right." He paused, throwing the jar back to the General. "Can you do it? Less waste for you."

Almost scoffing at the suggestion, Ja'far paused. The prince was actually making the effort to be nice, or so it seemed. Those who made the effort should be reward, it was the tactic he used for Shin, but the same principles still applied.

Scooping out a small handful of gritty gel, Ja'far raised his knees up against the ledge of the bath. Beckoning the redhead closer, he watched the small ripples rise up and over his chest.  
"Lean back, it'll rub in better."  
"Against your knees?" The prince sounded sceptical. Shrugging Ja'far went to cross his legs.  
"Or just stay where you are. It's just be harder to rub in that's all." Bidding the general stop Koumei turned his back to the Sindrian, offering his head back to drape over his knees.

His bared throat was such a delicious temptation. He could so easily slit his throat. Stain the water as red as the man's hair, while cutting deep to the bone. Licking his lips nervously, Ja'far focused on soaping the scrub in his hands. Gentling wetting his rivals face with delicate strokes of his fingers, he almost cringed as he felt the deep scarring along the ridge of Mei's nose.

As a child his skin might have been this bad. Hidden beneath layers of bandages and cloth, his eyes had never lost the heavy bags and shadows due to over exposure. But none of that had mattered to him. Why should it? So long as he could still kill, his appearance had meant nothing. He'd learnt to care eventually. When Shin had forced him out of his mask. Koumei however had no excuse. He was a prince of the Kou Empire. Surely he had legions of doctors paid to ensure his skin didn't get to this point.

Apparently not Ja'far thought, taking extra care to very softly cleanse around Mei's chin and forehead. He knew how sensitive that scar tissue could be, especially if scratched or irritated.  
"For a renowned warrior you have very soft hands." Closing his eyes, Mei leant back into the silver haired man's touch. Snorting Ja'far swapped hands, lathering the course scrub over Mei's freckled cheeks.  
"Advisor. That is now my title and so my body shall show it." Chuckling Mei relaxed into the smooth, sure circles Ja'far made around his cheeks.  
"Well if being an advisor fails, you could be a fantastic attendant." Scoffing at his silent implication Ja'far gave the prince's face a final wash, letting the water drip from the tips of his finger to splash upon Mei's closed eyelids.

"Your hair is still filthy." Running his fingers through the long strands draped over his knees. Ja'far pulled a face. His hair was as long Sinbad, but if Shin ever let his hair get to this stage of grease Ja'far would have had a fit.  
"If it's annoying you so much. You fix it then. I tried remember? Didn't end well." Shaking his head Ja'far leant back, reaching blindly behind him to retrieve his bottles of soaps.  
"How you even function is a complete mystery." Shrugging Mei couldn't hold back the moan as Ja'far's clever fingers scrubbed at his hair and scalp.  
"I've never had to do it myself. It usually isn't this bad. But the summit..." Dolloping more soap into his hands, Ja'far worked down the length of red hair in his lap.  
"I understand." The stress of these negotiations had been taking its toll on him as well. He was at least a three pounds lighter and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a full nights sleep. Not to mention his gastric health.

Combing his fingers through the Ren's hair Ja'far had a sudden moment of clarity as he realised where he was and with who. This man was undoubtedly his greatest rival, the biggest threat to Sindria in their inevitable coming war. And yet here he was bathing with the man. Not only that but washing his hair. Laughing suddenly Ja'far shook his head in amazement. It was actually kind of nice. Beyond the who, his company wasn't all that bad. If anything it was the first time he'd relaxed since arriving.

"Wash it out now. Just duck under the water." Slipping down Ja'far knees and beneath the water, Mei floated aimlessly. Groaning exasperatedly, Ja'far sat forward, hands washing the long hair free of soap.  
"You could have done that yourself" he muttered, certain the Prince couldn't hear him.  
"Yes, but you're so much better at it. I know when I'm at a loss." Shaking his head Ja'far gathered a fist full of dark red hair, tugging gently.  
"One more wash should do it. You are quite an extreme case."

If he minded being chided he didn't let on. Ja'far really needed to check his position before correcting another kingdom's royalty. Stretching Mei retook his seat against the General's knees, leaning back so he could gain better access.  
"No wonder Sinbad takes your company. Your fingers are magical." Overly dramatic as well as well as lazy, Ja'far couldn't help but smile. Perhaps in another life the two of them could have been friends. "Does your king take your personal company often?" Frowning Ja'far moved down to knead the tense muscles of Mei's neck. Not as relaxed as he appeared it would seem.  
"Outside of work? Of course" Ja'far smiled fondly. "We've been friends for many years, even before Sindria was created." Silting his eye open to glance at the silver haired man Mei raised an eyebrow.  
"I see. And his personal company?" Ja'far looked confused, so he quickly rephrased the question.  
"His intimate company." Looking away quickly, a blush rising in his cheeks Ja'far coughed.  
"I don't think that's acceptable conversation material." Opening his eyes to gaze at the small man Mei almost laughed.  
"We're naked. In a bath. Together. This is the most human contact I've had in months and asking about your relationship with your king is inappropriate?"

Pausing Ja'far admitted that in hindsight he was correct. It was quite a compromising position for them both to be in, but neither seemed to truly mind.  
"Why does my friendship with the king interest you so much? If you're wondering if I'm a weakness of his you are incorrect. Both Shin and I acknowledge that I would sacrifice myself on his behalf." Sighing Mei closed his eyes, tiring of the man's loyalty pact.  
"Nothing so dramatic. I just wondered if you liked men."  
"Oh..." His fingers stilled on Mei's scalp as he thought over the statement.

"Are you going to try and seduce me?" Grinning Mei forced a wink just to watch the modified expression from the other man.  
"What if I am? Is it working?" Opening his mouth to reply, Ja'far found himself speechless. He'd admit he was enjoying the prince's company, but to go as far as to say he was actively enjoying it? He was unsure. As he'd washed the tall man's hair he did feel a rush at the low moans and gasps his finger drew from the man. It had lit a heat in his belly that he'd ignore as the thrill of being so close to the enemy, coupled with a bloodlust he'd never been able to shake since his days as leader Sham Lash. But now he wasn't so sure...

"You're done, wash it out. Can you manage that?" The venom in his voice leaked through regardless of his resolve. Sitting up Mei bowed his head slightly.  
"I meant no offence. I had simply assumed." Waving him off Ja'far sunk awkwardly further into the water. The stirring heat in his stomach growing in intensity as Mei moved around the bath.  
"None taken. But no you'd be unsuccessful. I am not particularly moved by either gender." Holding his nose and ducking under the soapy water Mei held his breath while thrashing wildly to remove the final layers of wash.  
"Sexual orientation: paperwork?" Blurting his question out in a breathless slur, the prince flicked his hair from his face before staring down the Sindiran General, watching him struggle to keep a straight face.  
"It's certainly not far from the truth." Smiling Mei laid back against the ledge. His face felt fresh and shiny likewise his hair was soft and silky. Smelling sweetly of whatever herb and flower fragrance was mixed with soap. Mei had to admit it felt good to be clean.

Hanging his head back and sighing he watched Ja'far from across the bath.

"You have a real knack for this, maybe you should change professions." Shaking his head, Ja'far sat up straighter, rubbing neck.  
"I don't think so. It's simply the result of lots of practice."

"Oh?" Mei moved back across the bath, invading the smaller man's space. "Your king does have a lot of hair I suppose." Hands trailing through the water and inching their way closer to his knee, Ja'far frowned at him.

"Should I ignore that innuendo?"

"Please do" Mei said, hand descending on the other man's knee. Humming Ja'far stared down at his hand, deciding whether to allow it or now. Smiling to himself as Ja'far allowed his touch, the redhead rubbed his hand over the other man's thigh. Watching him carefully, Ja'far couldn't help but notice Mei's long red hair dripping down his face, and into the bath in long, dark strands. Suppressing a giggle he reached out to push the hair out of the prince's face, only to be caught half away as Mei moved forward.

"Regardless you are far too talented." Breathing out a soft groan and tilting his head to the side as Ja'far pushed his hair back, brushing over his sensitive, sore temple. "Oh yes, right there."

"Stress induced, I assume?" Laughing Mei sighed, feeling Ja'far rub harder. His head bumping back against the smaller man's palm, leaning against him gently.

Running his hand through the long, wet strands of Mei's hair, Ja'far smiled. The heavy feeling of silk was familiar to Shin and it put him at ease some how.

Leaning across suddenly to cup the other man's face, Ja'far felt his mouth run dry as Mei gently took his lips. He was weary at first, he'd never really kissed another man before, excluding Sinbad of course. This was entire different, kneeling in the water beside him, the prince looked almost demure. His hair wet, face shiny and glowing from Yamu scrub, even his amber eyes seemed more alert and awake then Ja'far had ever seen them. Leaning in to deepening the kiss, Ja'far couldn't hold back the low moan that echoed from his chest as long, pale fingers traced up his body. Muttering something that sounded remarkably like a curse, the water beneath Mei shifted as he moved closer still. His hand roaming over the smooth, pale skin of the silver-haired man's back.

Wincing at the suddenly movement, it took all of Ja'far's strength not to pull away, or at least bite down hard on the tongue invading his mouth. The hands at his back, ran over his shoulders and neck, moving down along his chest and pausing at the harden nubs of his nipples.

"Don't you dare" breathing heavily Ja'far was sure his threat had zero backing to it. He was too hot, his head dizzy as his body reacted beyond his better judgement.

"You'll like it" Mei promised. Pinching the nipple lightly, and watching the other man wince and cry out in pain. "It'll feel really good." Shutting his eyes against the onslaught of sensation, the Sindrian General refused to acknowledge that it felt good.

Except it did. It felt really good. The gentle sting just added to the intensity of the sparks of arousal running through his system. Nimble fingers were replaced with hot, flickering licks from the prince's tongue as he bent his head to lap and nibble Ja'far's flesh. Crying out again Ja'far looked down at the redhead, unprepared for the erotic display the prince made. The pale, freckled skin of his chest was bleeding out a steady pink as Mei's continued suckling and biting at his flesh, switching between the left and right as Ja'far shook and whimpered.

Licking at the reddening, tender nubs Mei's eyes caught sight of the General. His lip caught between his teeth as he tried desperately not to cry out. He was such a surprising treat. Finishing with a long, linger suck, Mei straightened up. The uncomfortable ache in his back had made a reappearance, but it was all worth it just to see Ja'far struggling to conceal his arousal. Small, scarred hands posed over his obvious erection, the General's grey eyes challenged the redhead even without words.

Smiling playfully at the challenge, Mei battered his hands away and move close. Cocking his head to the side as if making an assessment, the prince grinned.

"Definitely not a girl. Small though," he teased. Watching Ja'far tense and look away. "But then you're pretty small to begin with."

"I could say the same about you" the General spat back. Taking a quick glance downwards at the Ren.

It was somewhat pleasing to see he wasn't the only one unmoved by their little session. Like the man himself, tall and lean, Mei's cock stood lazily to attention beneath the water's surface. Slouching slightly, it was suddenly the Prince's turn to feel shy. Under the grey eyed scrutiny of the ex assassin he forced his hands to the side and grinned disarmingly.

"See anything you like?" Pushing down the blazing heat rising in his cheeks Ja'far shrugged.

"Not as small as I expected." Running a soapy hand down his chest Mei shifted nearer the short man. Bent almost nose to the water he inspected the scars running up and down the other man's legs.

"Your battle experience is most notable. En speaks very highly of it." Fighting back the knee jerk reaction to push the man away Ja'far could only nod. The next king of Kou knew about him and his ability, he should have been flattered. But he was too much on the edge.

Koumei's hands graced his hips, cupping his hips bones as he trailed long, slender fingers down the jaggered, stitched scars of his legs. Flinching Ja'far's instinct was to close his thighs and arch away from the prince's attentions. It didn't hurt, not as he'd thought it would, instead the overly sensitive scar tissue tingled. Sending pulses of desire straight to his cock.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Mei asked watching Ja'far tense under his touch.  
"Sometimes, mainly..." he paused, unsure on how much to reveal to the Ren.  
"Sinbad" Mei finished watching the silver haired man nod reluctantly. "You are a most accommodating advisor. I would kill to have an attendant like you." The idea of the small man becoming his war spoil heated Mei's blood. "You'd like it" he continued. Not wanting to share the image of the man tied to his bed, unwilling but ready. "I'm not as big as your king, but I can make you feel good." Biting his lip as Mei dipped his head to kiss a small scattering of freckles at Ja'far's neck, he cried suddenly out as a sharp set of small teeth nipped at his collarbone.  
"You have experience with men?" Ending his question with a quiet moan, Ja'far inhaled sharply as the Ren's hands cupped his upper arm, pulling him off the bath ledge and into the open water.  
"Some." Mei replied curtly, using his knee to push the man to sit up right. Taking his lips in a long kiss, they broke apart breathless. "Get up on the ledge. I'll show you my experience so you can judge for yourself." Ja'far wasn't sure his legs would hold up as he climbed up onto the side of the bath. Legs dangling down into the water below, he suddenly felt incredibly insecure.

Looking to the door as Mei parted his legs, the hands rubbing small circles under his knees did little to sooth him.  
"What if someone walks in?" He said, trying to keep his thighs clamped together.  
"I locked it. Check if you don't believe me." Watching Ja'far's unsure face, Mei pinched one of his slim legs watching the smaller man jump.  
"Make up your mind quickly, get up or open up." It wasn't much of a choice, never the less the desire coursing through his vein's dictated his actions. Spreading his thighs wide with a confidence that surprised him, Ja'far resisted the urge to close his legs or cast an arm over his eyes.

His cock jumped as Mei sat up in the bath, leaning down to trail long, wet licks down the cross stitch of his scars. Biting his lip as the prince's attentions moved higher, Ja'far nearly passed out as Mei licked across the leaking crown of his cock. Mouthing down the smaller man's length, Mei purred happily as he sucked the General off. Feeling him jump and hearing him cry out at each inch he sucked. Fisting a hand in Mei's soft, clean hair Ja'far struggled to keep his hips still. The wet suction of his mouth was driving him insane. Tossing his head back, the silver haired man groaned as he felt the tip of Mei's tongue probe and lick along his crown as he continued to suck expertly. His experience far out weighted Ja'far's, that was certain.  
"Koumei-dono" it sounded too formal "Mei" Ja'far tried again, relinquishing his hold on the prince's hair to cup his jaw, forcing him to stop.

"It's too much. I'm going to come if you continue." Releasing his hold on the General's cock with a quiet pop Koumei grinned.  
"That's the point. Do you want to me swallow? You can cum on me if you like."  
Reaching down between his own legs, Mei gripped his own aching cock. "Cum on my face or in my hair, in my mouth. Whatever you want." Spoiled for choice Ja'far could barely think.  
"I don't know-" Shivering as Mei took his cock again the ex assassin felt light headed, trying to calm his racing heartbeat in hope off giving the man a real answer.

"Your hair" he decided suddenly, feeling his balls tense readying for release. "It was so filthy before I doubt this will make much of a difference." His timing may have been off as the pooling heat in his stomach suddenly overflowed. Blowing his sticky heat over Mei's lips, Ja'far managed to force the Ren's head down enough to cum, hot sticky trails through his drying hair. Groaning as intense waves of pleasure contracted throughout his system Ja'far heaved a heavy breath before falling back against the warm, wet tiles.

Running a hand through his soiled hair, Mei licked his lips savouring the taste and texture of the General.  
"You are far more experienced then I" Ja'far's voice sounded horse, surprising him. Hopefully he hadn't been too loud.

"You're pretty when you cum" Heat rising higher in his cheeks, Ja'far went limp against the tiles.

"I wouldn't know" Splashing his face free of stickiness Koumei grinned, leaning up on his elbows to pin the pale man down. Rising his knees up as he slide his hands down the inside of his thighs. Cupping the soft lobes of his ass, Mei's face flushed as he parted the Sindrian General's cheeks. The scandalous look on Ja'far's face made it all the more sweeter.

"Have you ever had a man take you before?" Twisting against the wet floor Ja'far shrugged.

"Not entirely." Digging his nails into the soft, supple flesh of his ass Mei persisted with his inquiry.

"How virgin is your ass?" Emphasising his point, the prince ran a long slender finger down the crease between his cheeks watching him buck and squirm. "Really sensitive." Mei grinned, catching Ja'far eye as he bent his head between his thighs. "Or just very virgin."

Ja'far wasn't sure how to respond, Shin had jumped him a few times but nothing like this. Usually he was the one sucking cock, but never had his king taken him like a woman. He'd be lying to say he wasn't intrigued, especially as the Ren's tongue suddenly touched him. Jerking his knees up in surprise, Ja'far nearly collected Mei's jaw in the process.

"What are you doing?" Sighing the redhead frowned.

"What does it look like?" He sounded frustrated, heaven knew why. Looking away Ja'far licked his lips, ashamed by his own interest as he cock began to harden again.

"You can't lick down there, it's dirty." Mei raised an eyebrow, gesturing around them.

"We've only been soaking for the last hour." Narrow silver grey eyes glared at him, but the effect was lost under wet silver hair and long, clumpy eyelashes. He looked about as menacing as a wet kitten, just making Koumei all the more hungry. "You need preparation. Believe me. Or it'll hurt." Not receiving a reply, Mei looked unsure for a moment. "Unless you want it to hurt?" Admitting defeat Ja'far shook his head.

"No, not really. But with your tongue?" Smirking, Mei's clever hands moved his thighs apart.

"You won't be so reluctant next time. Trust me."

Forcing his hands to the side Ja'far felt far too light headed. He couldn't honestly remember a time he'd recovery so quickly from cumming, suddenly ready and waiting for a second round. Leaning up on his elbows, he watched the redhead at his centre coaxing his knees up and apart. He couldn't spread his legs any wider, even if he wanted to. It bordered on painful, which made it all the more sweet. A hot, wet heat suddenly touched him, licking along the underside of his ass and back up to his now leaking cock.

"Relax" Mei murmured against the pale man's skin, prying his quivering thighs away from his face. "Just enjoy it." Ja'far almost growled. It wasn't that he didn't like it, the sensation was just too much and the knowledge that it was his tongue... Moaning as that heat narrowed on his tight opening Ja'far couldn't gather the courage to watch the bobbing red hair between his legs. It was all too lewd, so perverted. But it felt so good.

"Relax" The prince repeated, probing against the tight ring of muscle. Forcing his body to go limp only lasted seconds as Koumei's tongue probed deeper. Biting his lip to stop himself from screaming, Ja'far's hands leaped to the Ren's hair, twisting and tugging urgently as Mei's tongue pushed past his tight hole. Nothing could have prepared him for the intrusion that came next. Long, slender fingers followed the tongue, pushing deep inside him.

Thankfully the General had been made soft and accepting by the bath, otherwise Mei doubted he'd have so willing taken his fingers so raw.

"Too much?" The prince asked listening to the muffled cries from the smaller man.

"N-no" Ja'far managed "Just- ah" The twist and slide of the finger changed suddenly, curling so abruptly Ja'far lost his breath. The sudden stab of pleasure nearly making him cum. He managed to hold off due only to Mei's hand on his cock, squeezing the base of his manhood painfully.

"We're not finished yet." The intensity in his amber eyes caught Ja'far off guard, never had he seen the shadowy prince so alive. As he nodded lamely, a second finger promptly joined the first. Twisting and scissoring within the ex assassin and stretching him beyond his limit. Stopping only as he felt the General fall slack, Mei peered up over the dip and slope of Ja'far's body to ensure he hadn't passed out.

Wouldn't that do wonders for the negotiations. Sindrian General found unconscious, naked and in a compromising position with a Kou prince. Chuckling to himself as he pulled his fingers free Mei heaved himself up from the bath. Pushing his hair over his shoulder, the redhead leant over the smaller man, checking his vital signs. Thankfully he seemed awake, if not a little dazed. He was actually kind of cute Mei thought, unable to resist leaning down to steal a kiss from those slack lips. As if a fairy tale the man beneath him suddenly came to life. His lips greedy and demanding against the enemy prince's. Ja'far groaned low and loud as the thick, blunt head of Koumei's cock lined up with his opening.

"If it's too much, bite me." Breathless Ja'far could only nod, feeling the hard head of his impromptu lover's cock breech the prepared walls of his hole. Crying out, Ja'far had to admit the feeling was quite overwhelming, made progressively worse as he inched further inside. Slowly Mei impaled the Sindrian on his manhood, almost cumming as the General bit his shoulder, hard.

"Yeah, just like that. Harder." Thrusting in sharply, Mei felt the teeth at his shoulder sink in hard enough to draw blood. Dizzy from the tight hold around his cock and the pain at his shoulder, Koumei moaned. This was the best thing about fucking men on their backs, they could still bite him. On their hands and knees Mei always felt unfulfilled, none of his desires accomplished. Unlike now as he thrust harder into the smaller man, trying to find that sweet spot he'd hit before.

Releasing the prince's shoulder, Ja'far could taste the metallic tang of blood, watching the bright red wound at Mei's should bleed out as vibrant as his hair. He couldn't manage an apology or even the shame to be sorry. Not when the Kou prince was cock deep inside him. He was loosing pace far too quickly, Mei cursed as he realised their play would be coming to an end all too soon. Feeling blindly down the General's body, the Ren took hold of Ja'far straining cock. Glued to watching the small man's face, Mei moaned as his cock throbbed and pulsed as the walls around it gripped him impossibly tighter.

"Need it" Surprised by the quiet mewl at came from the silver haired man Mei grinned, leaning down as he pumped the other man's cock and to kiss the red shine from his lips. The euphoric knowledge that he was licking his own blood from another man's mouth pushed the prince over the edge. The pressure within him bubbled over as he came in Ja'far's ass. Milking it for all it was worth, Mei pushed his face into the nook of the smaller man's neck, almost in tears as he filled the Sindrian with his hot, sticky load. Unable to hold back any longer, Ja'far squirmed as he felt a wash of heat and wetness invade his body. The unparalleled intimacy of feeling the other man's seed leaking from inside him had the assassin cumming all over again. Covering his stomach and chest with a sticky, white mess, Ja'far couldn't hold back the moan.

The bathroom suddenly fell silent save for their heavy breathing. Recovering slowly, Mei pulled out of his rival, watching his thighs continue to tremble. A shiver of satisfaction ran through the man he subtly noticed the leaking trickles of his seed coming from Ja'far. Hiding his smile, the redhead somehow managed to slide back into the bath. Hissing as he remembered the bite at his shoulder.

"Please don't die on me. I'd hate to have to explain to Sinbad why his best General is dead, naked and full of my cum." Struggling up on his elbows and he slamming his legs closed, Ja'far huffed.

"He could never prove it was your seed." Poking around the puffy red of his wound Koumei grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Your king would find a way. Magic no doubt." Sitting up groggily, Ja'far wince feeling tender and sore all of a suddenly. Understanding was written all over Mei's face as he bid the General join him.

"Soaking will help with the worse pains." Offering him a small smile, Ja'far slide forward, wincing as he entered the bath. Arms embraced him as soon as he entered the water. Pulling him closer Mei leant back against the bath ledge, the small hands of the Sindrian General at his chest.

"I think, I might be able to manage a full night's sleep after all that." Ja'far already sounded sleepy and Mei was well on his way to joining him.

"Just make sure you don't drown yourself."

"Only if you promise the same." Grinning Mei closed his eyes, anchoring the other man to him least either of them nod off. At least if both of them drowned, it'd be an eye for an eye. Then maybe En and the upstart king would finally battle it out. There could only be one true King after all. Feeling the soft thump of Ja'far's heartbeat settling into a quiet rhyme, Mei silently hope that when En become the one true king, so he could convince his brother to let him keep the Sindrian General.

He would be a good attendant and an even better lover. Grinning at the prospect Koumei squeezed the smaller man a little tighter, pleased by the possibility for future. Or perhaps Ja'far might take him as a war spoil, a slave prince. He was good with war and numbers and he could be a competent assistant, so long as Ja'far was there to look after him.

The future looked all too tempting.


End file.
